


Der kleine Tierfreund

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: "Hunde haben alle guten Eigenschaften des Menschen, ohne gleichzeitig ihre Fehler zu besitzen."- Friedrich II.





	Der kleine Tierfreund

**Canis Boernus**

 

**Aussehen**

Die männlichen Vertreter dieser Gattung sind im Allgemeinen zwischen 1,70 Meter und 1,80 Meter groß. Ihr Fell ist üblicherweise sehr dunkel bis sogar tiefschwarz. Der Körperbau ist in der Regel schlank, selten untersetzt. Allerdings sind sie anfällig für eine rasche Gewichtszunahme in Folge ihrer Ernährung.

**Verhalten**

Canis Boernus sind allgemeinhin Einzelgänger, wirken jedoch recht sozial. In größeren Gruppe, besonders artfremder Lebewesen, versuchen sie durch allerlei Tricks zu beeindrucken, daher sind sie auch leicht zu dressieren.  
Nähert sich eines der anderen Lebewesen werden Canis Boernus, nach anfänglichem Körperkontakt, jedoch häufig scheu.  
Sie sind grundlegend leicht zu domestizieren, der geneigte Mensch muss jedoch viel Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl mitbringen. Erfahrung ist für dieses Vorhaben von Vorteil und daher sind Canis Boernus nicht für Anfänger geeignet.

**Ernährung**

Bei der Futtersuche sind sie sehr wählerisch, nur im äußersten Notfall geben sie sich mit minderwertigem Futter zufrieden. Canis Boernus fressen gerne und sind Omnivoren. Auf ihrem Speiseplan finden sich sehr häufig verschiedenste Nüsse die sie gerne zwischendurch verzehren. Oft lagern sie diese an versteckten Orten, ähnlich wie Eichhörnchen.

Gelegentlich kann man einzelne Vertreter ihrer Art des Nachts bei Streifzügen durch Weinberge beobachten, wo sie sich am Saft vergorener Trauben laben.

**Paarungsverhalten**

Der gewöhnliche Canis Boernus paart sich gerne und häufig. Wie auch bei Delfinen zu beobachten, dient dies häufig dem reinen Vergnügen. Die Forschung ist zweigeteilter Meinung über die Paarbindung. Zwar sind Partnerschaften keine Seltenheit aber die Männchen der Gattung haben einen Hang zur Untreue.

**Trivia**

Ein domestizierter Canis Boernus ist verschmust und verspielt. Seine Halter sollten allerdings bedenken, das er auch recht tollpatschig ist und so die Verletzungsgefahr relativ hoch ist. Außerdem geben sie fast konstant Geräusche von sich und sind daher für Ruhe liebende Menschen weniger geeignet.

Die Weibchen dieser Gattung sind für gewöhnlich misstrauischer und aggressiver als ihre männlichen Artgenossen.

Canis Boernus können über 100 Jahre alt werden, gute Pflege vorausgesetzt.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel gna-den-los geklaut vom alten Wischmeyer ;)
> 
> Was Sie hier sehen/lesen, meine Damen und Herren, ist nichts weiter als ein ganz spontaner Hirnpups also bitte nicht ernst nehmen ;)
> 
> Zitat vom alten Fritz, weil ich ihn so gern hab :D
> 
> Achja, Ratespiel noch: Wer findet alle Anspielungen? ;)
> 
> EDIT 2017/07/29: Habe die blöde "other" Kategorie nicht entfernen, sondern nur "überschreiben" können. Daher jetzt M/M obwohl es gar kein Pairing gibt.


End file.
